User blog:JibbleJobble/Video Log 0-0001
Hey Internet this is your boy Jibrael. So what’s the deal with those now fancy cars eh? Its like all I want to do is go to the supermarket to get eggs, but all they ever say is that, fuck I don’t know they just always tell me to leave. Like jesus christ all I want to do is ruin Cliff’s door with eggs, but apparently that’s harrassment or something. Wow I love how the Internet is developing, really growing as a species, like I can see what Clifford Rosty is telling me while also developing this cool blog. Ok Internet, I’m gonna sign off for now, stay hip yo. Its your boi Jibrael.jibs pls stop Hey blog I’m back and I just wanted to say that I’m sick and tired of grant theft auto. Like fuck the police keep stealing all the cars that I keep stealing and its really frustrating. Fucking cops, like all they ever do is act like my mom, hitting me in the head and taking me to a cell. After a while it really starts to grate on you. Oh cool you guys heard of staplers? They’re like coffee machines but more sophisticated. They allow you to get more work done because we don’t have to mash two pieces of paper together. I’ve poured coffee on two sheets of paper multiple times, but it never seems to work. Alright Internet. I’m gonna sign off again for now. Remember my cool slogan “Stay hip yo”. Its your boi Jibrael. IMPOSTER IMPOSTER BLOG ALWAYS FIGHT Hey blog, it’s stupid loser with dumb brain, stupid thoughts pour out like broken faucet. Stupid things I’ve done today, are many, and gargantuan in scale. Neighbour’s cat taunt me over phone so I SMASSH PHONE ON WALL. End of blob, not come back reader, respect privacy of me. ;) Hey blog its me again and today I’m gonna be talking about the united states military. It’s a great museum located in Guatemala that really allows you to understand the biology of the agriculture in the region. I’ve been to it several times, and I’ve learned a lot. Firstly, the location of Donnie Herrera, my high school nemesis. God I hate high school, its like school for kids who are constantly high. All I ever want to do is sell drugs to teenagers. Like that’s my only dream. But the cops don’t like it because it’s illegal or something. I don’t know if I’ve ever written this before, but I really dispise cops. Like there was this one time I was picking up this girl at a bar, and this cop comes in and says “You can’t be nude in here”, and I’m like “Fuck you dad I just want to play pogs”. And that’s when I was tased. Man fuck the US military. Ok Internet. I’m gonna sign off again for realsies now. Hey I’m thinking of putting this slogan on a cool shirt, “Stay hip yo.” Its your boyo Jibrael. Hey blog its me again. Hey blog its me again. Category:Blog posts